powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristan Grace-Drake
Tristan Grace-Drake is the former SPD Scarlet Ranger, son of Saffron and twin brother of Tiffany, later the general of the Akra. He has the ability to turn his body into metal, particularly blades, and is currently deceased. Biography In his original Akra Past, Tristan was born in 2008 to Saffron and Alex Drake a few minutes before his sister Tiffany. As one of the first two Hosts born Possessed, he was a very powerful Akra. They were raised and trained by their veteran parents, joining SPD at the unprecedented age of 13, and rising to C-Squad by 2025. They both received battlefield promotions when Emperor Gruumm attacked, and fought valiantly alongside B-Squad. Around this point Tristan began a "relationship" with Z Delgado, though as he was using Akra mind control it was technically one-sided. Then Emperor Gruumm came up with a diabolical plan. He sent his minions back in time to just before the twins' birth and kidnapped their mother, taking the pair as they were born and throwing Saffron out an airlock. Throwing the twins into an accelerated dimension, Gruumm essentially raised them in a few weeks, brainwashing them to believe that their mother had abandoned them to die, that SPD was a totalitarian regime, and he was the hero. When he finally stole their morphers and unleashed them on SPD, Tristan and Tiffany fought hard against their mother and former teammates. Tristan took the longest to convince that he had been deceived, and dueled Tiffany after she changed sides. However, Z was able to get through to him at the very last second, and he switched sides dramatically, restoring the original timeline. Promotion Some time later, while double-dating Z with Tiffany and Sky, Tristan got a call from his mother. Hourglass Facility was getting too good; Akra were being taken left and right; they were needed. Reluctantly, Tristan went, and received control of the Akra military forces, which he began building up. He instituted a draft among new Akra for the State of Emergency. He also began assembling a battleship. When the Silverstar failed to make the rendezvous point, Tristan suspected something had gone wrong with his sister's experiment in Ironwood. Arriving, he found the Mesozoic Rangers in control of the place, and all of the Akra imprisoned or braindead. He fought the Rangers' Zords a few times, helping the captured Akra to escape, but took too much damage and ordered a self-destruct of the battleship before evacuating. Later, Tristan found out that Tiffany was dead, blown up by the Pink Mesozoic Ranger. In a berserk rage, Tristan and a few volunteers stormed the Silverstar, and he attacked the current Pink Ranger--Mary--intending to torture her to death. However, Kev intervened, morphing into the Pink Ranger and fighting back. With a little help from Belle, Kev won and snapped Tristan's neck, killing him instantly. Personality Tristan is intense and focused, willing to do just about anything to reach his goals. He is also violent, going into berserk rages when angry enough. Arsenal *Scarlet Delta Morpher *DeltaMax Striker *S.W.A.T. Mode (Delta Enforcer) *Delta Runner 7 *S.W.A.T. Flyer 7 Category:PR Villains Category:Evil Rangers Category:Male Category:Thantosiet Category:Power Rangers: Mesozoic Giants